1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of hydraulic pumps, and in particular to hydraulic pumps which utilize electromagnets in conjunction with permanent magnets to reciprocate a piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The magnetic pump of the invention is intended to be used in place of some conventional motors and engines. Pumps may have any number of pistons and cylinders. The parts of a pump may be made of light weight materials or cast from heavier materials. Magnets also may be made of various materials, ranging from low cost materials, such as soft iron, to high cost alloys. The more powerful magnets are made of alloys. The magnets used in magnetic pumps are made in many different shapes and work-done ratios. The electrical distribution systems in pumps may be mechanical or electrical.